


Sharing

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Apparently there's only so long I can see something cute without making it smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I ship these ships so much I ship the ships?, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma enlists Bokuto and Akaashi to help Kuroo with a kink of his. They're happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Kenma enjoys double dates. Not to say that he doesn’t enjoy normal dates, but those are always a bit more heated. Kuroo loves focusing all his attention on Kenma, and Kenma likes it too, as long as they’re alone, because Kuroo’s attention is so much calmer and softer than anyone else’s attention.

Still, some days he enjoys this better, having Kuroo’s attention focused on him in a way that’s kind of like background noise, a steady backdrop of love while Kenma plays his games. Kuroo’s arm is wrapped around him, and Kenma can tell he’s taking in every tiny smile Kenma gives him, even as he yells at Bokuto. Akaashi seems to feel the same, quietly taking in his surroundings as Bokuto gestures violently with the arm he doesn’t have around Akaashi’s waist. Kenma wonders what it’s like to date someone as energetic as Bokuto when Akaashi isn’t much more lively than Kenma.

Their double dates become a weekly thing once they’re all in college. Kenma thinks it’s a bit like two couples dating each other, which is why he has the idea at all.

They’re all a little drunk by the time he brings it up. Kuroo doesn’t know he’s planning it, but he’s said enough that Kenma knows he’d like it. Kenma could fill novels with everything he knows about what Kuroo likes.

“Would you two like to come over after this?” he asks. Akaashi can hear the shift in his tone immediately, but Bokuto and Kuroo just glance at him, confused that he’s initiating anything social. Kenma fiddles with his drink. “I know it’s a little unconventional to ask, but I know that Kuroo’s been curious about being fucked from both ends, and I’m not comfortable with the idea of being in an intimate situation like that with a third party. I was hoping you two might… help us out.”

Bokuto takes a moment to catch up to what he’s saying. Kuroo is staring at him, a bit of red crawling up his neck. Bokuto guffaws, leaning back. “Well, I’m a little drunk,” he says. “I’d be up for it if it’s alright with Akaashi.”

Akaashi shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

Kuroo slides back in his seat, and Kenma glances at him sidelong. “Kuroo?” he asks.

Kuroo doesn’t meet his eyes, but he nods quietly.

-X-

The air between them all is charged by the time they get to the apartment. Kenma leaves the others to undress as he grabs some lube and condoms. He comes back and arranges the furniture so that he can drape Kuroo over the footrest. He sits crosslegged behind him and rubs lube on his fingers. He gets on finger into Kuroo before he fixes Bokuto and Akaashi with a look.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t touch him outside of the fucking,” he says quietly.

Akaashi nods, and Bokuto is too busy grinning hungrily to respond, but Kenma knows he’s listening. Even if he’s not, Akaashi will keep him in line.

He prepares Kuroo quickly and efficiently, then zeroes in on his prostate and jerks him off until Kuroo is coming for the first time that evening. Then he positions his panting boyfriend so that his legs are open and his head is well supported.

He gestures to Akaashi and Bokuto. “He’ll come again after,” he says, then sits beside Kuroo. “Take your pick of positions.”

“I want his mouth,” Bokuto says excitedly, rolling the condom over his cock, and Akaashi just nods and takes up position behind Kuroo, doing the same. He braces himself on the sofa and the coffee table, then slides inside. Bokuto stands in front of Kuroo for a moment. “Pull his head back for me, Kenma?”

Kenma complies, twisting his fingers into Kuroo’s hair and yanking until Kuroo’s head is bent back, his jaw loose and his eyes fixed on Bokuto’s. Bokuto leers down at him, then slides in, throwing his head back. “Damn!” he breathes. “That feels nice.”

He meets Akaashi’s leveled gaze. “At once?” he asks. Akaashi nods once.

They thrust perfectly in sync, and Kuroo moans, eyes rolling back. Kenma watches him quietly as they work him over, rolling Kuroo’s hair through his fingers. Before long, Kuroo is hard again, so Kenma takes him in hand and pumps it a few times, then grabs the bases of Kuroo’s dick and squeezes tight. “Not just yet,” he murmurs. “I’ll take care of you once they’re done, kitten.”

Bokuto laughs a little at the pet name. He’s a little winded by now, and he speeds up, throwing his head back. Akaashi speeds up to match him, and Kuroo’s eyes roll back. He’s whimpering by now, small, muffled sounds that Kenma can feel reverberating through his spine.

Bokuto finishes first, knuckles growing white as he grips the table. He pulls out and grins at Akaashi. “Don’t drag your feet, Akaashi,” he teases. “Come on.”

“Endurance is generally a good quality during sex,” Akaashi says, and Kenma can just barely hear the effect this is all having on him leaking into his voice. He looks up, eyes connecting with Bokuto’s. “Don’t you think so, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blushes and sits down to enjoy the view. Akaashi comes only a little later, bottoming out as he does so, and then backs away, faintly gesturing to Kenma to come claim his boyfriend. Kenma nudges his boyfriend up and sits him down on the sofa, parting Kuroo’s shaking legs. “Kenma,” he mumbles, hips stuttering into the air.

Kenma squats in front of him, sliding the fingers of one hand into Kuroo’s mouth, shivering as Kuroo wraps his lips around them and starts running his tongue along the pads of Kenma’s fingers. He slides the fingers of his other hand into Kuroo’s wet hole and quickly finds his prostate. He fixes his eyes on his boyfriends face as his nimble fingers go through the motions he knows will get Kuroo off quickly.

Kuroo manages to keep eye contact for only a few seconds before he twists, throwing his head back, eyes rolling back. Kenma likes to see Kuroo’s face like this, desperate, and he likes to see the way that Kuroo’s toes curl and uncurl as he unravels around Kenma’s fingers. Just a few, carefully placed motions can put Kenma in charge of Kuroo’s entire body. It’s oddly fascinating, and Kenma likes the thought more than he likes his own sexual pleasure.

Kuroo’s tongue grows sloppy along his fingers as his throat works impulsively, aborted cries wracking through Kuroo’s body until finally, he tips over the edge, arching his back and moaning loud around Kenma’s fingers. Kenma works him through it, until Kuroo is twitching and whimpering, overstimulated.

“Looks like we should step up our sex game,” Bokuto says, leaning his head suggestively at Akaashi.

“You already cry during sex, Bokuto,” Akaashi says. “I don’t think you’d be able to handle more.”

“Akaaaaaashiiiiiiiii!”

-X-

After Bokuto and Akaashi leave, Kenma drapes his boyfriend over the arm of the couch, quickly slicking himself up. “One more time,” he whispers. “Just the two of us.”

Kuroo nods, tangling his hands into the sofa cushions in front of him. Kenma slides inside, fucking him quickly, in just the right angle. The stimulation is nice, Kenma figures, but it’s the way that Kuroo gasps, still sensitive from the previous two orgasms, that Kenma really likes.

He’s quick about it, but Kuroo always takes longer to come the third time. Kenma doesn’t mind. The need for orgasm isn’t all that pressing. He likes this, just slowly fucking into Kuroo, watching his back muscles flex as he strangles his yells with the sofa cushions. His leg curls up as he gets close, and Kenma takes pity on him, finally give Kuroo’s cock a little attention, curling his fist around it and jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

He watches Kuroo reach the peak one last time, and speeds up just as it happens so that he wrings the last bit of pleasure out of Kuroo before he comes as well, teeth clenched and shivering.

Kuroo is drenched in sweat, and he can barely get up when Kenma guides him to the bathroom. He draws Kuroo a bath and lets him sink down into it before returning to clean up in the living room. He returns to find Kuroo’s head leaning over the side of the tub.

Kuroo blinks up at him lazily as he comes back in, and Kenma takes his head gently into hand and washes Kuroo’s messy hair. He dries it for Kuroo too, once they’ve fished him out of the bathtub. It looks far too neat like this, which makes Kenma smile. At first glance Kuroo looks like an entirely different person without his bedhead.

“Was that good?” he asks, once they’ve managed to get to bed, Kuroo curled around Kenma.

“Very,” Kuroo says, kissing his forehead. “Was it good for you too?”

Kenma hums. He looks at his phone and sees that Bokuto has sent him a text. **_Hd sex in elevator_ , **it reads, **_sry if ur neighbors heard._**

Kuroo smirks. “I think they might be willing to do this again.”

“I’ll talk to Akaashi,” Kenma says, leaning into Kuroo as Kuroo pulls him close to kiss him.


End file.
